Searching
by KdayDreamerZ09
Summary: Bella lost her parents and is now on the run with her little sister, Alison. She is trying to find her aunt, in hopes of giving her sister the chance of staying within the family. Will they be accepted? Can she piece her life together?


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Spongebob Square Pants, Pogs, or any other story, song, or characters that I might/ might not mention within my story.

I walked into my apartment and I was instantly nervous. My sister Alison should have been home already. We moved into a place that was only a block away from her elementary school, so that she could safely get home from school on her own. I worry about her being on her own, even for that short distance, but I can not be at two places at once. My high school gets out at 4:00pm. And Alison is released at 3:15pm. That's over 45 minutes of stress and worry for me to endure. And of course my last class has to be Calculus, like I need another reason to be bad at math.

"Aly?" I called. No answer.

Ok! Now I am starting to really panic. I slam the door and run into the living room. It's empty. I then speed into Alison room. I look in her closet, under the bed…empty, empty!

"Breathe Bella!" I scream to myself and I run into the hallway. There I heard oomph and a muffled giggle.

"Alison Renee Swan! You come to me right now! Or…" I trailed off. Man I was bad with threats. I mean what could I take away from her? Her Barbie? Her..oh!!

"Or.." I continued " I will personally destroy all of your Pogs!" That instantly earned a reaction from Alison. I heard a loud, and dramatic, gasp, followed by several bumps. Seconds later a worried and disheveled Aly was before me.

"You wouldn't really do that would you Belly!?" she practically cried.

My sister was in love with Pogs. It was a popular game when I was little. She felt special owning Pogs, since no one else her age knew what it was. My sister was all about being unique.

I laughed. "Of course not Aly! Now where is my welcome home hug!?" I asked, pretending to be hurt.

Alison gasped, once again, and hurled her little body at me. She squeezed me tightly. Alison loved to play to pretend, so I might as well make her happy, someone had to be.

"Oh no!!" I shrieked and fell to the floor. I brought Alison down with me.

"What!?" Aly whispered.

"Did you hear that?" I responded. She loosely shook her head. I put my finger to my lips, signaling silence, and started crawling toward the living room. I looked back and she looked excited as she followed me.

We continued crawling into the living room and then into dinning room. I went under the table and went on my belly. I watched Aly as she followed suite.

"We have to be on the look out!" I whispered. "There is a monster lurking in our home! And if we make a sound…he will attack!"

"Ekk!" Alison screeched and then instantly put her hands over her mouth.

"Oh! Do you hear that!? Oh no he's coming! Ill save you Aly!" I crawled out from under the table and ran into the kitchen. I climbed onto the kitchen counter and scaled them until I got safely and quietly on top of the table that Alison was under.

I wondered how long she would let me be out there alone. I mean, really! I am defending her, saving her! And she doesn't want to come and help me? Man Im insulted!

Woahhhh Bella! Since when did you take these games so seriously? I think I need some friend my age, this surely isn't a good sign.

Alison interrupted my self criticism with "Belly…are you okay!? Did you get the monster!?"

I didn't answer. She was quiet for several long moments and then gasped; yeah she does that a lot. She is my little drama queen. She slowly crawled out from the table and stood. Before she started to walk away, I yelled "Attack of the Tickle Monster!" and I launched at my little sister, which sent her crashing into the bean bag chair.

I continued to tickle her until she was out of breath. I would have continued the game, but I really needed to get dinner started if we were going to eat anytime soon. So I distracted her with Spongebob Squarepants as I prepared some macaroni and cheese.

After dinner I helped her with her homework, drew her a bath, read her a bed time story and put her to sleep.

I yawned, clearly I was tired. But sleep was not coming anytime soon. I had a billion job applications to send out, on top of the stacks of homework I got today.

I stayed up to three in the morning. I had most of my homework done and created a dent in my application process.

I could not help but doubt myself. Could I take care of my six year old sister? What I am doing is definitely risky. I would not let my sister become sucked into the foster care system. We could not be separated now. And no one seemed to be able to understand that. I lost my parents, and there is no way I was going to lose Alison on top of it.

When I decided to run away with it, it was spontaneous. I was driving her to look at different foster homes when I realized this was not how it was supposed to happen. I turned around, packed our stuff and headed off. I did not have any clear destination. I just knew it had to be far away from there. I only knew of one relative. She lived in Washington, which is where I am now. In Forks, Washington. The rainest freaking place on Earth!

But by the time we got here, school was starting so I had to get us signed up. Which was complicated, but somehow I did it.

We have been in school for nearly two weeks and I have found where my aunt lives. Its on the other side of town, in the midst of the forest of Forks, I guess she likes her privacy. I drove there once last week with Alison, but she was not home, no one was. And I have not had the courage to go back there. I could not imagine what would happen to us if she rejected us, or worse turned us in.

I was more worried about Alison, than myself. I honestly did not care what happened to me. After what felt like hours of my mind worrying I drifted off into a restless slumber….


End file.
